Stuck in an Ocean Vacation of Animals
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: It's the beach,how fun!Not!Well,at least not if a sea cucumber is shoved in your throat!Join Mikan and the others while they learn about the creatures of the sea&some of Natsume's strange romance!Mikan, be ready, 'cause there are gonna be STRANGE remarks!Do you like strange stories that don't make sense?And what about Natsume shoving things in Mikan's mouth? If you do, read this!
1. Chapter 1- Death Sentence

**Everyone's been pushing me about writing a story about the sea cucumbers (at home), but since I had been writing FanFiction about Mikan and ****Natsume, I had the crazy thought of Natsume shoving a sea cucumber in Mikan's throat. When I was doing the summary, wanting to add more and more, including how to tell sea creatures apart, I thought of why! Wait for the part that Natsume shoves a sea cucumber in Mikan's throat to make sure it's not a jellyfish!**

**P.S. P.O.V.'s may change. Scratch that. They WILL.**

**P.S.S. I do not own Gakuen Alice, sorry. I only own this plot. I had forgotten to put that, so I'm editing it =_=''**

Natsume's P.O.V.

We were on a vacation for some reason to the beach. Don't know why, but I'm suspicious. Narumi's here as well though, and he did a whole session of sea creatures that racked our brains. By 'whole session', I mean a quarter of the year. And by 'racked our brains', I mean we all got tired of his gay lectures about not killing the wrong things. It was all, 'don't kill this!', 'don't kill that!' Real annoying. But now we're here, and I'm in my swim trunks.

"Polka, again, you only have flatlands," I told Mikan as she jumped and jerked her head around.

"You jerk!" she screamed at me. Heh. _Sooo _fun. I love irritating her.

"Haha," Koko said with his back toward the beach, water rushing at his feet. He must have read my mind.

"Yup," he assured me with his back still turned. I looked farther to the left where Imai was taking pictures of Ruka blushing. He was in his swim trunks, too. Oh, and Koko is, as well- we all are! Of course, the girls are wearing swimsuits. Permy had a flashy one that literally almost blinded me. She's still behind me, trying to grab my attention. I see the flares. The annoying flares of _light _death. But it's a torturous death. Light as in bright. Narumi had his hand over his eyes, gazing at the ocean. Sparkles in his eyes. Urgh. Still gay.

"Narumi, why are we here?" I asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Ah, we're supposed to go out at sea and surely come back!" he told us with his usual feminine smile. But that made everyone's head jerk around to him. It sounded like a death wish. They wanted us dead.

"So let's begin, shall we?" he turned to us, clapping his hands together. Our death tour? Sure, why not. My alice was gonna kill me anyway. I walked up to him, grabbing Mikan on the way.

"Wha-" she started, but I interrupted with a 'whatever' before she could whine.

"But Permy's not coming," I stated.

"Wha-" I heard her start behind me.

"Her swimsuit is too flashy- we'll be blinded," I explained.

"I-I'll change it, Natsume!" she said, worriedly.

"By then, we'll be gone, but sure," I replied.

"Ugh!" she said with fright in her eyes. "I'll hurry!" she yelled as she ran off. Sigh. Finally.

"I want to see how the sea creatures react to Ruka," Hotaru walked up with a rope in her hand. Ruka was tied up. Huh. How convenient. Mikan didn't resist- she was still on the floor doing her cute little pouty face.

"Anybody else?" Narumi called.

"I will," Koko answered with his usual strange smile.

"I like the ocean," Kitsu replied. It was strange seeing him walk but whatever.

"We will!" Anna and Nonoko said in union.

"Natsume's going so yeah," Mochou said.

"I wouldn't mind going either," Iinchou answered.

"I'm definitely going," Baldy said. Yeah, I forgot to mention, but some of the students in the Special Ability Class are here, as well.

"Me too," Misaki said.

"I'll go," Tono said. Kaname was supposed to come, but he was sick.

"Alright then!" Narumi yelled with his usual feminine excitement, "We'll be leaving in five minutes! Get whatever you want to bring and explore the beach!"

So that's how our crazy journey in the ocean began. And trust me, it really is crazy.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Ooo~ Cool. Okay, so Natsume wrote the first chapter. And he says it'll be crazy. Guys, the crazy ness has barely begun!**

**Mikan: Hey, I heard that you're going to make Natsume shove something into my mouth, is that true?**

**me: duh. That's what started this story into my head. He's gonna shove a ton of stuff in your throat, hopefully.**

**Mikan: Wha-**

**me (rubbing my hands together): And I've already got some romance scenes planned out that'll make you or Ruka blush!**

**Mikan: What?!**

**me: Ye-he-hes. This shall be very good. I wonder if Natsume'll do something mischievous and perverted to you as well. REALLY perverted as touch *that place***

**Mikan: Gya! Why would you do that?! Have mercy!**

**me: I like you with Natsume, what else? Natsume's the perfect pervert- he does the most perverted stuff I've seen. Well, sort of. Yeah. He's a good pervert. He takes off your panties and squeezes your boobs to see how big they are. He's awesome.**

**Mikan: That isn't awesome!**

**me: it is. He's funny. Polka dots. (happy blush while dreaming about Natsume) Hee hee**

**Mikan: um-**

**me: Ending play is OUT! (Points)**

**Mikan: what?**

**me: Well anyway, I'm thinking of Natsume sticki-**

**-End play out-**


	2. Chapter 2- What you'd bring

**-Beginning Play-**

**me: Well, what would you bring if you're going into the ocean, Mikan?**

**Mikan: Um...**

**Natsume: Polka Dotted Panties.**

**Mikan: Wha-**

**me: Kyaaa! What a great idea, Natsume! You're so perverted!**

**Mikan: It's not a great idea! All I'd bring would be my goggles, water, toothbrush, hairbrush, sunscreen, a snorkel, and that's it!**

**Natsume: Then I'll bring 'em.**

**Mikan: What?!**

**me: Ooo~ so ador-ee-ble~ Anyway, what would you bring, Natsume?**

**Natsume: Se(bleeeep) and my favorite of Mikan's panties. I'll steal Polka's water if I get thirsty. I'll bring some howalons that I'll put in my mouth or hers and then the other so it'll be an indirect kiss.**

**Mikan: Taking advantage of my weakness?!**

**Natsume: Something to tie Polka up while I (bleep) her up.**

**Mikan: Waaaaah!**

**Natsume: I'll also bring some (bleeeep) so I can show her my (bleeeep)**

**me: Wow, that's fantastic (eyes sparkle) and yet disgusting at the same time...**

**Natsume: I'll (bleeeep) her up, so she'll (bleep)**

**Mikan: What the heeeeck!**

**Natsume: I'm also gonna stick my (bleeeep) in her (bleeeep) making her (bleeeep) some (bleeeep) I'll stick my hand in real deep too. And I'll lick your (bleeeep) off my hands. Then I'll suck your tiny (bleeeep)**

**me: Okay, Natsume, I think that's enough...**

**Natsume: I'm not finished. I'm also gonna-**

**me and Mikan (freaked): Beginning Play is out!**

**Natsume: -explore her-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

Mikan's P.O.V.

Naru-sensei had told us to get whatever we may want on the trip, so I brought goggles, sunscreen, a pack of clothes, water, a net, toothbrush, hairbrush, and my snorkel. I saw that Hotaru was bringing a camera, her inventions that she made to prep for this such as goggles and snorkels, fish bait, a fishing rod, and a bag that seemed full. I saw Naru-sensei bringing a first-aid kit, goggles, and a snorkel. Iinchou was bringing goggles, well, everyone did, so we all have them. But Iinchou also brought a glasses case, contacts, a washcloth, a pack of clothes, toothbrush, a comb, snorkel, water, and bag. Ruka-pyon brought a toothbrush, hairbrush, water, and a pack of clothes. Kaname was watching over his rabbit, so he didn't have it. Natsume brought... wait a second, are those my panties?!

"Natsume, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Packing," he replied, not even bothering to look at me. I stomped over.

"Were those my panties?!" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Who cares."

"Natsume! Where did you get those?!" I hissed.

"Again, who cares." I saw him pack a toothbrush and... handcuffs?! Rope?! Why do you have something like that?! He looked back at me.

"Do you have a water bottle?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Alright." He looked back and continued packing. He had... wait, howalons?! Yum... I drooled. Then he had a manga? Almost everyone had bags- he was one of the people that had one.

And we had four boats, but we had to bring them down. Narumi-sensei, Koko, Kitsu, and Iinchou brought the first one down. Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, and Tsubasa-senpai lifted the second. Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, and I had the third. Then Natsume and Mochou brought the last. Then everyone got in as Permy screamed.

Permy's P.O.V.

I got a different swimsuit on and had everything I needed as well, but as I was running back, they were already in boats.

"Waaaaiiiit!" I called, making everyone turn their heads to me. Ruka-kun, Imai, and Sakura were in the closest boat with Natsume-kun about to push the boat into the water. Kitsu was about to push Iinchou and Narumi-sensei's boat which was farthest to me. Mochou was about to push the one with Wakoko and Koko- they were to the left of Natsume-kun's boat. Next to them was Sakura's classmates in the Special Class; the one with long hair was the one out, ready to push. Upon seeing me, Natsume-kun pushed the boat and jumped in at the last moment. I ran faster and jumped in Koko's boat, making it rattle a bit.

Then the three people out pushed the boats and jumped in. In Natsume-kun's boat, they were already paddling.

"Here you go," Koko gave me a paddle and we all paddled the boats we were in. The ones in Natsume-kun's boat were paddling slow and light, so the others could catch up.

Whew. Finally, we could take a rest. My heart has been pounding this whole time, and it was literally non-stop!

Mikan's P.O.V.

We sailed for a bit more after Permy got in, and we finally saw land.

"Land!" I yelled as I got up, staring into the distance. But I felt something pull the bottom of my swimsuit, and then something wet, making me make freaked and disgusted face.

"What the-" I started but immediately stood quiet.

"Don't stand in the boat, Polka Dots," Natsume looked up at me.

"Hai..." I slowly sat down while Natsume let go of my bottom. For those who don't know what he was doing, you don't want to know. Eck! He was literally in the middle!

Ruka-pyon and Hotaru were still rowing while we weren't, so we picked up our paddles and started rowing again. When we reached land, I landed on my bumb.

"Urghhh..." I groaned. "So horrible..."

"I saw what you did, Sakura!"

"Natsume, you licked her!" Both Permy and Ruka-pyon were angry. I looked back. But as I did, I got a kick in the face. I tumbled through the sand.

"Ugh~~~~" I groaned. This time it was a groan of pain though.

"Sakura, you b****!" I heard before my I blacked out.

Ruka's P.O.V.

Shouda-san had started yelling at Sakura-san while I yelled at Natsume.

"You- Wha?" Natsume held Shouda-san by her right arm. I was being stopped by Hotaru who was holding me by both arms.

"Let me go, Hotaru!"

"That'll be 50 completely embarrassing photos." I stood quiet after that.

"Don't kick someone for something someone else did, b****," Natsume told Shouda-san.

"But Natsume-sama-"

"But nothing. You suck." Shouda-san's eyes widened. Natsume had never told her anything about him hating her. Hotaru let go.

"Natsume, aren't you being a bit rough?" I asked him, my eyes scrunched with anger. Natsume let go and went in the direction of Sakura.

"Whatever," he said while he walked over. He bent down near Sakura. I ran over still ticked about Natsume licking Sakura-san's butt.

"I'm not done, Natsume!"

"Tch. She fainted. That b**** konked her out." I looked. Sakura's eyes were swirling.

"Natsume, you licked her!"

"Who cares. She shouldn't have been standing in the boat."

"Natsume! You licked her!" I screamed. He got up.

"Ruka, I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it- you licked her!" I yelled.

"It's hard not to when I pull her panties down!"

"You shouldn't have been pulling those down in the first place!"

"I was trying to get her to sit down!"

"By pulling her panties?!" I bellowed, "Why couldn't you just ask?!"

"Who cares!" I felt a tug on my arm.

"Wha-"

"100 photos," Hotaru said emotionlessly. I started sweating.

"H-Hai. Sorry, Hotaru."

"Come on," and Hotaru pulled me away.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: So what does everyone think so far? ^.^**

**Mikan: It sucks.**

**me: I wasn't asking you!**

**Ruka: I can't believe Natsume licked her!**

**Natsume: It was hard to resist.**

**Ruka: Like heck it was!**

**me: Now, now, ^^''**

**Ruka: You suck!**

**Natsume: Get yourself somebody else- Mikan's mine!**

**me: R-Ruka, start thinking about Hotaru!**

**Ruka (looks back at me): Hotaru? (looks up and starts dreaming about Hotaru)**

**Ruka (thinking): I guess she is kind of hot. And the way she takes pictures of me- Does she like me? Hmmm...**

**me: (sighs)**

**Mikan: Great, I get the pervert now.**

**Natsume: I'll (bleeeep) you up, Polka.**

**Mikan: T-T**

**Natsume: (grabs Polka's arm)**

**Mikan: Wha?!**

**Natsume: (grabs her chin and lifts her head to look at him)**

**me: Oh my gosh, it's happening! XDDDD**

**Natsume: (jumps on top of her, making her fall on a bed that just appeared and starts mouthing her)**

**me: woooow (satisfied blush)**

**Natsume: (starts taking off Mikan's clothes)**

**Mikan: Kyaaaaa!**

**me (dreamily): Ending Play is out~**

**-Ending Play out-**

**Cliff Hanger to make people still interested- Where do you think Hotaru's taking Ruka-pyon?**


	3. Chapter 3- Asking for Entrance

**-Beginning Play-**

**me: Is something wrong with this story cuz it only has one follower =_='**

**Natsume: It's probably because you're an idiot.**

**Ruka: And you're favoring Natsume!**

**me: Actually, more people like Natsume. At least in my opinion.**

**Mikan: It's 'cause you're disgusting and are gonna make Natsume put stuff in my throat!**

**Natsume: Actually, I'm fine with that as long as it's my (bleeeep) in her throat.**

**me: Exactly! It's gonna be awesome!**

**Hotaru: Then why is there only one follower?**

**me: (depressed whining)**

**Natsume: Ugh?**

**Ruka: What exactly is wrong with her?**

**Hotaru: There's an evil aura starting to surround her.**

**me: Minai~! Please follow my story!**

**Mikan: What just happened?**

**Natsume: Her evil aura was replaced with a childish one...**

**me: It'll make me so happy, so please!**

**Hotaru: Urgh, it's snot girl!**

**me: Waaaaaaaaah!**

**all except me: B-Beginning Play is out...**

**me: Waaaaaaaaaa-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

**One last thing, GakuenAlice27, you haven't seen nothing! X}**

Natsume's P.O.V.

Imai had just pulled Ruka away. I looked back at Mikan. Then around us. We were all alone. The others must have left at some point when the arguing was going on. Or right after. I knelt down.

"We're all alone now, Polka. What do you want to do? I could get in," I smirked. Then I went back to my emotionless expression. Mikan looked so cute. And peaceful.

"Hey Polka," I began but felt something rush up to my leg. And no, it wasn't just the ocean- it was hard, and it was flapping me. I looked back. What the heck?

It was a tiny, orange fish with creepy blue eyes. I picked it up, and another tide hit me. That was close- it may have been washed away. It was flapping like crazy. I put its head in my mouth, tasting it. I felt a pain in my tongue. I immediately took it out and threw it. Stupid fish, that hurt. I touched my tongue. Marks... It had definitely bit me, that's for sure. I looked at Mikan. Hmmm...

I licked her neck, making sure the bitten part touched her. Her eyes flashed open.

"Polka, lick my tongue- it just got bit," I told her.

"Natsume?!" she scooted away quickly.

"Polka, you better lick it or I'll do much worse!" I stood up and walked towards her. "And I'll make you do far worse than a little French kiss." I stopped in front of her. I pointed to my d***.

"Down there'll be in your mouth." Fear went into her eyes.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" She stood up, facing me. I opened my mouth. She slowly came closer, starting to stick her tongue out when she reached three inches from me. She stuck her tongue in and placed it on mine. She rubbed back and forth. Um, Mikan, you're rubbing with the back of your tongue.

Ruka's P.O.V.

It was beautiful, the scenery. I guess it took longer to find this island than we thought. The sun was just setting. Man.

Click, click.

I realized what that was and turned around.

"Hotaru! Don't spoil the moment! Why can't I look at the beautiful sunset in PEACE?!"

"Because. And anyway," she grabbed my arm and fell on top of me, "It's a special moment. In more ways than one." She leaned in, placing her lips on mine. She deepened the kiss, me just staring in shock. Why was she kissing me? I like Sakura-san. A-Although... I call her by her first name while I call Sakura by her last name. A-All right, I'll call her Mikan from now on! But just as I though that, I felt an urge to kiss back.

'J-Just a bit, just for a little while,' I told myself as I kissed back. Ah wait, this is my first kiss! Oh who cares. I smirked and rolled on top of her, starting to mouth her. I felt the perverted side that I never knew of taking over as I pushed my leg deeper into the middle of her. I mouthed her deeply as I reached my leg into_ that place_. I let up for a second and started to lick her lips for entrance. I nibbled on them. She granted the entrance by opening her mouth. I let my tongue come in and explore. Man, she was so good.

Natsume's P.O.V.

She rubbed long and hard. I noticed the sunset behind us. I put my hand on her cheek, making her immediately stop rubbing. I took my head back, taking her tongue out.

"Hey Polka, look."

"Huh?" She turned her head where I was looking. Her eyes begun to sparkle.

"Th-" she started to whisper. "That's beautiful!" she squealed. I covered my ears.

"You're too loud!" I complained, immediately smirking and leaning closer after. I put my hands on the wall beside her and leaned in, doing a short kiss but immediately began mouthing her. Her eyes were wide in surprise. She tried to push me off, but I didn't budge. I mouthed her deeply and begun to nibble on her lips.

"Ow," she said, still closing her mouth. She didn't get the message. I continued biting though, harder and harder until she opened her lips. Her teeth were clenched, so even then, I continued to bite and bite. Her lips were beginning to become raw, giving me a new sense of what to do. I placed my top teeth above her bottom lip and my bottom teeth above the middle of her chin and lips. I bit hard. Her lips were becoming rawer and rawer. Finally, I bit through. Her blood dripped down her chin, me tasting a ton of it. Her eyes were filled with pain and terror now. I bit deeper, making her gush after a few seconds.

"Ung!" she grunted.

I bit deeper and deeper, tasting her blood. I finally took my teeth out, sucking the blood.

"You're good, Polka," I said while sucking. "Although this is making me think I'm a vampire or something 'cause it's so hard to resist. You're too d*** good. It's so good." I started sucking more.

"Honestly Polka, is it normal for you to like your girl's blood? I mean it's so d*** good."

"Nats... ume..." Mikan whimpered, freaked. "Please. Stop it."

"Nuh-uh," I responded. I sucked for a long three minutes more. Finally though, I took one last suck and let up. I wiped my mouth, smearing the blood. Hm. I guess I'll have to wash it off. I looked back at Mikan.

"When someone is licking or biting your lip, they're asking for entrance," I explained.

"Into what?" she asked.

"Your mouth," I answered.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah, no duh. If you had just given me entrance, you wouldn't be bleeding right now. But you were real good, Polka Dots." She blushed harder in alarm being freaked. Yeah, yeah, I look like a vampire right now, no duh. It's not my fault you're so good! I turned back to her. Hmp. She's _sooo_ cute when she's blushing. I looked behind me.

"Now we need to wash off," I said and headed back toward the ocean. I sat down and swayed my arm through the water. Then I splashed some on my chin.

"Hey, Polka Dots, come over and rinse the blood off, yourself!" I called to her.

"O-Oh," I saw her mouth move and barely heard her say that. She walked over and got in herself though and sat.

"This feels so good..." she said leaning on her arms with her eyes closed. Um, I invited you over in the water to wash yourself, not relax in it. Oh well, I'll wash it off. I cupped my hands together and picked up a handful of water to rinse the blood off of Mikan. I raised it up to her chin and poured it on her slowly. Mikan's eyes blared open and she was about to turn to me, but I interrupted her before she made a scene.

"Stay still," I ordered. "I'm just washing the blood off." She stayed still at my orders. Good. She understands that if she moves, she'll be drinking salt water.

Finally, all the water had been poured. Of course, I still had to do her raw lip. I really wanted to lick the blood off, but I just wiped it with my hand and swayed it in the water to get the blood off. Man, I wanted to lick her.

"Anyway, we should find the group. It's getting late, so it'd be best to be together. They seemed to have gone ahead at some point," I stood up. "We need to meet up with them."

"But first," I looked behind me which was the right of the beach, "Let's go hook up with the unnatural lovebirds," I got up and walked to the right.

"What? Wait a second, Natsume!" Mikan got up and ran after me, catching up in about four seconds. "Unnatural lovebirds?" she repeated in question.

"Yup. Imai and Ruka," I told her.

"Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?! Lovebirds?"

"Yep," I answered. "There's you proof," I pointed ahead.

"Huh?" she turned her head. "What the?!" she put her gorilla face on.

"Hey, Ruka, enough with the showcase!" I yelled.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: (gasp) ANOTHER FOLLOWER XDDDDD**

**Natsume: So this is what happens when she doesn't get a lot of followers...**

**Ruka: She's all happy about one more follower? Sheesh, they're really making her insane.**

**me: Ahhhh~ (sitting crisscrossed in her own little world)**

**Narumi-kun: Oh, is this a new student?**

**Natsume: No, she's an idiot.**

**me: such a beautiful world~**

**all except Naru-sensei: urgh (shock-disgusted)**

**Mikan: Um, are you alright?**

**me: Lovely~**

**(all freaked except Naru-sensei)**

**Narumi with his usual cheerfulness: Well, she's quite optimistic!**

**Natsume grabs Naru's collar and yanks him back and forth: No, you don't understand! (points to the dazed me that's following butterflies with my eyes) She's like this all because of one more follower!**

**Naru: Hmm~?**

**Mikan: She's been perverted ever since this story started but now she's just insane! (I catch a butterfly and open my hands, seeing that the butterfly flew away)**

**me: Bye, Buttie~! Become my follower, okay~?**

**all but Naru: GYA!**

**Ruka-pyon: Sh-She's asking butterflies to be her follower!**

**Natsume: She's become insane!**

**me: (jumps on Natsume) I like Natsume! He's so awesome! Nee, nee! Can I bite-kiss you?**

**Natsume: Waaaaaaah!**

**me: (cuddling up to Natsume) Let's enjoy our time together, Natsume! Next time Permy's gonna be here and I don't want her to intervene on our all-time love!**

**Ruka: Yes! Sakura's mine! (Ruka goes over and hugs Polka)**

**me: (still cuddling) Sure, sure, whatever!**

**Natsume: What?! Ruka, Polka Dots is mine!**

**Hotaru starts pulling Ruka away from Mikan: Ruka's mine!**

**Naru: My, my, what do we have here~?**

**Natsume: Narumi, can't you do something about this?!**

**Naru: Ahaha, Ending Play is out!**

**Natsume: Not that!**

**Naru: Haha!**

**-Ending Play out-**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Back Up

**me: I am VERY glad that everyone is liking this story.**

**Ruka: Um, there's only three comments, two favorites, and two followers.**

**me: Don't ruin on my parade!**

**Ruka: H-Hai!**

**me: Remember, guys, I update according to reviews, followers, and favorites.**

**Natsume: You've never said that.**

**me: Stop haunting me!**

**Mikan: You're haunting her?**

**Natsume: In another story that I shouldn't even be in. I think I'm acting as a guest there- I'm not in the actual story.**

**me: Hmp.**

**Naru: Now, now.**

**Hotaru: When exactly is my calculation going to come?**

**me: It's actually _my_ calculation, and I can't do a new chapter until people give me their opinions.**

**Hotaru: It's Gakuen Alice's Rockstar. It was really famous you know.**

**me (depressed): Not anymore.**

**Natsume: Hey wait a second, _that_ story? It was your first published, and so many people checked it out! Also, I felt more close to you there.**

**me (still depressed): Wah. I'm too depressed to even make that into a perverted joke.**

**all: (quiet)**

**unknown character: Natsume-kun? Ruka-kun? What are you doing here? (everyone except me looks and Permy appears)**

**me (false and unenergetic smile): I told you Permy was in the next chapter, didn't I?**

**Natsume: Um, unenergetic really doesn't fit you.**

**me: Thanks.**

**Natsume: No, seriously. You are the frigging queen of energetic, and right now, you aren't energetic- it just doesn't fit.**

**me: Thanks.**

**Natsume: It wasn't a compliment!**

**Ruka: -so basically that's where we are. (he's been explaining to Per-Per)**

**Permy: Ahhh~ You taking your time to explain to me is like a dream, Ruka-kun~!**

**Ruka (anger mark appears): Whatever.**

**Permy: No really! But anyway, what's that Sakura girl doing here?**

**me with glowing eyes and creepy smile: Don't insult Mikan, Per-Suck**

**Permy: What did you just call me?!**

**me (straightening back, being back to normal): Per-Sucky. You're original nickname is Permy turned to Per-Per. I may call you other annoying insults as well.**

**Permy: What?!**

**me: Be quiet, Per, you're just a per! (starts jumping up and down) haha, that was from No game, No life! (acts like Shiro) S up, Steph, you're just a steph.**

**all (confused): Beginning Play is out?**

**(at the same time) me: Beginning Game is out.**

**Natsume: Wait a second, you changed-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

Ruka's P.O.V.

I was mouthing Hotaru, digging my leg down _there_ when I heard a voice I recognized all to well.

"Hey, Ruka, enough with the showcase!" I immediately shot up, fear in my eyes.

"Natsu-" I stopped... A figure. I had to get off! I jumped off Hotaru yelling to explain.

"This isn't what it looks like! Hotaru suddenly jumped on top of me and kissed me!"

"Ruka, do you honestly think that'll fool us?" he walked up, Saku- I mean, Mikan following behind. I got in a daze.

"Hey, are you even listening?!" I got snapped from my trance and shook my head, blubbering. I looked at Natsume. Hotaru walked up right behind me to the right.

"Look, we both saw what you were doing, Ruka." I questioned that statement. I knew Natsume- he would say it straight out, being precise. He wasn't sure if Mikan saw it all.

"Mikan," I started. Natsume's eyes widened, and so did hers.

"Mikan," I started getting in a daze again, but quickly shook my head to get ahold of myself.

"Mikan, what did you think we were doing?" I said that rather quickly in an attempt not to daze myself.

"It l-looked like you two were kissing."

"Nothing else?" I tried to assure.

"Um, no. But you were on top of Hotaru. Of course, you did seem hesitant and light, but it looked like you were kissing back."

"Y-You must have seen wrong. I wasn't kissing her back."

Natsume's P.O.V.

Ruka was really trying to convince Polka that he wasn't kissing back. Of course, he was, and so it was a lie. Behind him to his right was Hotaru who was pretty dark at hearing him lie about what he was doing. Not only was he kissing back, but he was rubbing his right leg in her puss as well. She was obviously pissed.

Finally, Mikan was convinced and gave in.

"Okay, Ruka, I believe you. You obviously weren't kissing Hotaru," she smiled. If only you knew. But it was strange. Ruka had started calling her by her _first_ name. He better not touch her. It was obvious that he was trying to get closer and bring up some confidence. He was blushing though- he obviously wanted to do _something_. And the way he was so angry about me licking Mikan. It was strange.

Mikan's P.O.V.

For the first time ever, and second, and third, and a ton of others, Ruka-pyon had called me by my first name. It made me feel really happy, like we were much closer now.

Ruka sighed in relief.

"But anyway, we need to meet up with the group," Natsume declared. "Only half the Sun is showing." So we all headed where we had-

"Ah, there they are!" Naru-sensei and the group was walking up to them. Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and Tono-senpai all ran up to me.

"Man, we were so worried!" Tsubasa-senpai scrambled my hair.

"I'm fine, Tsubasa-senpai. We were just about to look for you."

"You little rascal," Tsubasa-senpai hugged me, picking me up. But as soon as he did, literally three seconds after, I felt something on my butt, ruining my glee. My smile was frozen, looking real strange. I looked down to see Natsume.

"She's mine, Baldie," he said dangerously.

"I'm not bald!" Tsubasa-senpai yelled back.

"Yes, you are. Now give Stripes to me." My head went down in shame. Again, he called me by my underwear. Or actually, THE BOTTOM OF MY SWIMSUIT! What the heck is wrong with him?!

"I have a whole pack of hair, and I'm just holding her!" Tsubasa-senpai countered. [okay, from now on, Tsubasa-senpai will be called he]

"Get off or I pull her panties down, Baldie," Natsume threatened.

"I'm not bald! Fine, here you go," he let me down. [Tsubasa's quick-name is over.]

"No, Tsubasa-senpai!" But I immediately became quiet, for... Natsume had grabbed my top. And I sure as heck knew how loose it was. If he pulled it, it would come right off and... you get the point- total breast show.

_"Kyaaaaa!" [Just imagine that Mikan's covering her breasts on the floor. I'm imagining this as an anime. She's thinking of what would happen.]_

So yes, I do not want Natsume to pull on it.

"N-Natsume," I turned my wide, fright-filled eyes toward him. "Please let go."

"Whatever," he let go. I blocked the part that he had been holding. My lord, that was close!

"Anyway, Mikan-chan, what have you guys been doing?" Naru-sensei asked me. Natsume held his hand up.

"I'm the one who knows what's been going on," he said.

"Natsume, don't tell them!" Ruka cried behind him.

"We got separated, and we did things, remember Polka?"

"Gyaaaa! Don't give them the wrong idea!" I blushed furiously.

"But it's not a wrong idea. The tongue remember?" I blushed even more. My head was like a tomato.

"You got bit, and you threatened to put your pee-pee in there!"

"_D***_," he corrected me slowly, "Say it with me, _d***."_

"There's no way I'm saying that!"

"Whatever," he turned away. "Narumi, what are we gonna do? It's nighttime."

"Actually, we've already got all the things we need," Anna stepped up. "We had been getting ready, but when Naru-sensei did attendance, you four were missing."

"Yeah, we were having s**," Natsume explained falsely.

"WE WERE NOT!" I yelled at him.

"And how would _you_ know? I could've very well drugged you at any time," Natsume countered.

"! I-I know for a fact!"

"I could've drugged myself and got it in your system when you were licking my tongue or when I was biting you."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed at the heavens.

"It is."

**me: (sighs) Such a wonderful story.**

**all but me and Natsume: HOW?!**

**Natsume: Actually it is. I'm going to f*** Mikan, and put strange substances in her throat. On top of that, I drugged her and had s**.**

**me: Actually, you were lying, Natsume. You may f her later in the story, but you sure haven't yet.**

**Hotaru: What about in the ending play?**

**me: Oh, but I said 'in the story'. This is just... I don't know what it is. My trademark, I don't know.**

**Mikan: You've been soft on the whole new character thing though, haven't you?**

**Koko: "I so want to f*** Mikan right now."**

**me (turns around smiling): What were you saying about being light on new characters?**

**Koko: "Why can't I f*** Mikan?"**

**Ruka: Don't read my thoughts, Koko!**

**Mikan (serious): Who wanted to f me, Koko?**

**Koko: N-**

**Natsume (smiling awkwardly): Hey, Fire!**

**me: (blush)**

**Natsume: I heard you read the rest of Absolutely Adorkable, right?**

**me (suddenly depressed): Yeah, and I want more. The ending kind of sucked. The story was actually good, correction, totally awesome 'til that point. Me finding out it was finished. I didn't even read the last chapter.**

**Natsume: Why?!**

**me: Cuz it wasn't part of the story. I read clearly only one heading which was the second to last chapter, so I didn't bother.**

**Hotaru: So you don't know whether it was a finish or not?**

**me: I do.**

**Per-Per: There should be a story about me and Natsume, and wait, you called me Per-Per?!**

**me: Your soul mate is Koko!**

**Perse: What?**

**Koko: Yaaaaay~**

**Mikan: That doesn't sound too excited...**

**me: I guess that's because he only smiles. But anyway-**

**all (me doing it neko-style): Ending Play is OUT!**

**me: Per, Hotaru, and Natsume, be more energetic!**

**Pee Man: Why should I- wait, you called me PEE MAN?!**

**me: That's why.**

**-Ending Play out-**

**One final thing, I don't own No game, No life or Absolutely Adorkable. Both are amazing though.**


	5. Chapter 5- Screaming Morning

**me: oh my gosh, there are so many reviews! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD keep reviewing guys!**

**Mikan: They're actually interested?!**

**Hotaru: That's a first.**

**Natsume: It must be cuz I'm raping Mikan.**

**Mikan: No, you're not!**

**Natsume: I did in the ending play.**

**Mikan: YOU PERVERT! DX**

**me: What a wonderful story.**

**all but me, Natsume, Naru, and Koko: NO, IT'S NOT!**

**Persko: I should've been the one Na- wait, you called me Persko?!**

**me: It felt right, and I realized that it ended with ko like Koko's name. It's your new nickname, Persko.**

**Persko: IT IS NO- wait, you called me it AGAIN?!**

**Koko: Haha, these are really funny.**

**Naru-kun: It is quite funny!**

**~Silence~**

**Natsume: No one's gonna listen to a gay teacher.**

**me: Actually, it was proved in the manga that he isn't gay, just feminine. He liked Yuka, Mikan's birthmother.**

**Naru: That's right~!**

**Ruka: Um, are there so many characters now that you can't keep up?**

**me (crying waterfalls): I may start to add characters from other stories. Next'll add Tsubasa!**

**all: Ending Play is out!**

**me (still crying waterfalls): Again, Persko, Natsume, and Hotaru, put energy into it.**

**Persko: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**-Ending Play out-**

I was sleeping in my bed when I felt something next to me. I just guessed that it was a bug or something. I woke up later to screaming about the thing that I had felt. Turned out, it wasn't as small as I had thought.

"SAKARA, HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH NATSUME-KUN!" I woke up to hear Permy's voice.

"Go to h***, Permy!" This time it was Natsume. And it was pretty close. My level. Huh. He must be in bed. Wait a- I opened my eyes to see a ticked Natsume... in my sleeping bag.

"Kya!" I bellowed and backed away. Thing was... my sleeping bag was zipped. I couldn't get out. I looked behind me, realizing that I couldn't go further and struggled to worm out. The zipper was on Natsume's side.

"Oh, morning Polka."

"You're in my sleeping bag, and all you say is 'Morning Polka,'" I imitated him, "-like it's no big deal?!"

"You didn't have a problem when I came in earlier. I saw you stirring- you were awake." I gasped in realization. That was him?

"I thought you were a bug!" I yelled at him.

"Then it's your fault for not looking." I growled at him.

"But I'm not letting you out."

"Wha- Let me out, Natsume!"

"No."

I grunted as I continued to try and squeeze my way out. Little did I know, Natsume was leaning into me as I did that. I felt something hot and soft touch my lips, making me open my eyes. N-Natsume?! He was pressing his lips against mine, pushing harder each second.

"Ge-" I started but he switched his tongue to get in. My eyes went wide in alarm. He explored my dark caverns. Then licked my tongue up to invite it to play. It was disgusting. I tried to push him off, but it was useless- we were in my sleeping bag, a tightened place. Suddenly, as I tried again to push, I felt the urge of me getting off. I had forgotten, but... we were on a cliff.

"Kyaaaa!" I yelled as something caught my wrist. I looked up. Ruka? He helped me up, me panting when I was safe.

"Natsume!" Ruka turned to his childhood friend.

"Tch," Natsume was sitting on the floor wiping blood off his chin, wait, blood?

Natsume's P.O.V.

I was licking Mikan's tongue when Ruka just had to intervene. Again, Mikan had bit down on accident, but she had also almost fallen off the cliff. Ruka was the one who caught her and helped her up. Once she was safe, he turned his attention to me.

"Natsume!" I was on the floor, wiping my chin. Mikan _had _just bit through my whole entire lip, and blood was dripping down.

"Tch." He had ruined on my parade.

"Don't lick her, have s**, or anything like that!"

Oh right. I forgot, but Ruka had been yelling at me about that.

_"Natsume, why did you have to have s** with her?! You know how I feel!"_

_"Relax, Ruka, it was just a joke!"_

_"S** isn't a joke!"_

Eventually, he punched me and ruffled his hair, then sat down angrily and muttered to himself. Narumi was the one to make him get off his butt and up to the campsite. I guess he was still pissed about the whole s** tease.

"Don't you care how I feel?!"

"Ruka, I do, but it's just hard to resist sometimes. I couldn't help it."

"Yes, you could! I wake up to screaming, and when I look up dazed, I see you putting your tongue in Mikan's mouth!" Huh. He had still been asleep. No wonder he wasn't stopping me.

"You were in her sleeping bag, too!"

"I wasn't able to fall asleep, so I went in Polka's sleeping bag. I was finally able to fall asleep."

"As if I'm to believe **that**!"

It was actually true. That was why I had slight bags under my eyes. I wasn't able to fall asleep, so I had sneaked in Mikan's sleeping bag. She stirred, making me know she was awake, so I tapped her leg with mine. She just went to sleep. It actually seemed like she couldn't sleep either until I was in her bed. I had zipped the thing to get us closer, smirking at her when I was finished. And guess what? I fell asleep while I was smirking.

So I continued to protest.

"It's true- I couldn't sleep. See?" I pointed to my slight bags, "This is evidence."

"You could've just been staying up, doing stuff to Mikan or staring at her!" No, actually Ruka, I didn't.

Ruka's P.O.V.

I wouldn't fall for it. Natsume did have slight bags under his eyes, but there were tons of other reasons than the one he gave me. He could even have stayed up a bit to have it as an excuse!

He sighed.

"Ruka, I'm sorry for all of it, but I'm really not lying. Sure, maybe perverted things were what kept me up for a while, but you know how I'm able to tell if I can sleep or not."

Now _that_ was true. He could always tell if he would be able to sleep or not.

_It had been five minutes after we had went to bed._

_"Ruka, I'm really not comfortable being in one bed."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, that may not be it, I don't know. But I'm sure that I won't be able to sleep."_

_"How would you know? It's only been five minutes!" I asked him, confused._

_"I have a trick to see if I'll be able to go to sleep or not. I imagine an actually good life with my family and you there, and if I don't feel relaxed, I won't be able to sleep."_

_"Woah, seriously?"_

[Okay, guys, this may not work for people out there. It works for me, but I'm weird. But if you want to try, here's how it works: just imagine a place or a dream of yours that would get you relaxed, and if you aren't relaxed, you usually won't be able to sleep. Note that I said 'usually'.]

But even though that was true, he could still be lying.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I moved. Ruka, I really am sorry."

"Natsume," I started dangerously.

Natsume's P.O.V.

Ruka was pissed, I knew. And he didn't say anything after calling my name.

"I get it."

Ruka liked Polka as well, and he was wanting to, well, sleep with her himself. I guess I could let him, just as long as he didn't...

"But no touching. I didn't touch her." Ruka was solemn, and after I said that, he walked off.

"Alright." Man. Ruka was entirely pissed. I hope I'll be able to clear it with him later. I was pretty sure Hotaru kissing him just brought an urge to kiss back. For some reason that happens, even if you don't like them back. And surely, Ruka wanted to make it right. Do the same things to her. Man, I'm sorry Ruka.

I would've said sorry out loud if Ruka was still there.

"What happened again?" I heard, making me turn around to Mikan who had just said that. I looked at her surprised. Did she forget everything by shock?

"Polka?"

"Huh? Oh, Natsume."

Oh, I guess not. She must've just been freaked in the moment, not realizing what had happened.

"Natsume, where are we again?" she put a really confused face on. Wait... she doesn't know where we are?

Mikan's P.O.V.

Ah shoot. I don't remember much. Why is my name Polka again? All I really remember are some perverted moments with Natsume. Were they engraved on my brain or something?

"Natsume, are we in a relationship?" I asked him. He just looked at me blankly.

Natsume's P.O.V.

She doesn't remember? Okay, forget what I said before- she doesn't know anything.

"Uh, n-" I was about to say no, but then I realized the opportunity.

"It's complicated," I told her. I didn't want to upset Ruka anymore as much as I wanted Mikan to believe that we were together.

"Huh." She still looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, and right now we're on a deserted island."

"Honeymoon?" she tilted her head.

"Uh, no. We're with our class."

"Okay." But right then, Tsubasa picked her up.

"Kya! What are you doing?! Put me down!" she fought making Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"Mikan?"

"Put me down!" Huh. I guess I could get used to_ this_.

"Hey Mikan, what's wrong?"

"Let me down," she started crying. Um, well, I guess we have a Mikan with amnesia...

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Yaaaaaaay!**

**all but Narumi and me: WHY?!**

**me: Because.**

**Tsu-ba-sa-kun! (although depressed): Why doesn't Mikan remember me...**

**me: Sorry Tsubasa-kun, you've never touched her like Natsume has. He basically engraved the horrible yet wonderfully perverted lllD memories.**

**Koko: "I totally should've f***ed her..."**

**Ruka: Wah! Koko! Stop reading my thoughts!**

**Per-the-po: Why does Na- and wait, what kind of name is THIS?!**

**me: A strange one.**

**Naru-kun: I hope Mikan'll get her memories back!**

**Hotaru: She better remember me.**

**me: I'm still debating. This just happened out of no where, so I have no clue.**

**Mikan: Where am I?**

**me: Mikan, this is the Ending Play. There's way too many chara-**

**all but Mikan: The Ending Play is out!**

**Mikan: Huh?**

**me: -cters here, and-**

**-Ending Play out-**

**me: One last thing, nobody seems to like Alices vs. Titans T-T**

**Natsume: That's cuz those stories are polar opposites.**

**me: Stop haunting me! Anyway, please check it out! I'm counting on you! T0T**


	6. Chapter 6- Polka's Amnesia

**me: Ashely, they're on a deserted island- there are no rooms! EP**

**Natsume: Who's Ashely?**

**me (dreamily): Someone who commented~**

**Hotaru: This is why she shouldn't have comments. She should only have none or have too many to not be like this.**

**me: I love comments...**

**Ruka: She's in her own world isn't she?**

**Mikan: But this story is real strange.**

**me: Oh who cares. I don't even remember what happened last, and I've already started on another chapter.**

**Perlokana: WHAT?! HEY, WHAT'S WITH THIS NAME?!**

**Koko: Haha. Hey, Sumire, let's get in the bed together.**

**me: Kya ha! He's after you, Persko! XDDD**

**Perlasko: Why do I have to- and another annoying name?!**

**me: Don't say that! I put a lot of flow into that name!**

**all but Naru, Koko, and me: HUH?!**

**Misaka: Isn't it hard to keep up with all these characters?**

**me: Yes, it is T-T**

**all: Beginning Play out!**

**Tsubasa-kun: Hey, I didn't-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

**I had forgotten but Mikan has amnesia doesn't she...? *-***

Tsubasa-kun's P.O.V.

Strangely enough, when I picked Mikan up, she started flailing about, screaming at me to let her down. I just had to- I mean, she was way too hard to handle. Even stranger...

"NATSUME!"

was that she ran towards _Natsume_ once I did. He smirked as she ran into his arms.

"Uh, what did you do?" I asked him. He looked up, still smirking.

"I really didn't do anything, Baldy."

"I'm not bald!" Mikan was whimpering and hiccupping into Natsume's bare chest. We _were_ on a deserted island- he was in his swim trunks and nothing more.

But... Mikan going to Natsume... he had to have done something to her.

Sky P.O.V. (but it isn't really the sky, it's just a third person)

Thing was, Natsume _had_ done something to her. And it was sticking with the little Mikan.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I honestly couldn't believe it, but Mikan was literally crying on _my_ bare chest. Not Tsubasa's, not Ruka's, not Narumi's, just mine. She was literally crying to _me_. I smirked even bigger. This was definitely rare. Tsubasa thought I had done something, but it was really because Mikan had almost fell and for some reason, got amnesia. But I couldn't tell him yet. If he knew, he'd try to get Mikan to remember and maybe even lie about it. When I had told Mikan that it was 'complicated', it wasn't entirely false. Ruka and I _both_ love her, and so it's pretty confusing. Adding on to that would be how I harass her, despite everything. It's my pleasure in the day. I mean, you'd definitely retort to harassing your love when you're stuck in a stupid academy.

Then though, Hotaru showed up.

"Mikan?" Obviously, she was confused about how Mikan was crying into _me_. Although... Mikan didn't react.

"Mikan, are you alright?"

Uh...

"Hey Polka," I started.

"Huh?" she looked up, her face all red from crying. Whoa.

"Imai's here."

"Imai?"

Mikan's P.O.V.

Somewhere I'd heard that name, but it was really vague. I had only one memory that wasn't about Natsume, and it was a little girl with raven hair asking if I'd be friends with her.

"Who... is Imai?"

Natsume's P.O.V.

Everyone looked shocked of course. I was even a bit shocked, but it didn't show.

"There," I pointed.

"Oh, that's the boy in my other memory!" she said looking at Imai.

The _boy_ in your other memory? Okay, that's pretty messed up.

"I'm a girl."

"You are? But you look so much like a boy! And I mean, all the friends I seem to have are boys."

Uh, that's not necessarily true...

"I'm a girl."

"Did I reject your friendship then?"

"No. You hang around me all day."

"Huh~? But I don't even know your name! I only have one memory of you. On the other hand," she looked at me, "I have a ton of Natsume."

Everybody looked shocked. Whelp, cat's out of the bag.

"Does Mikan have amnesia?"

"Yes, it seems like that," I gave in stubbornly.

"Natsume, who's Mikan?" My eyes flashed open.

"I keep hearing that name. Is she around here?" she looked. "Or is it him?" she pointed to Tsubasa. Oh my gosh... No wonder she didn't react when Imai said her name. She didn't know it. Wait a second, what about me? She reacts to...

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Huh? It's Polka. Though I don't know why."

"..." She thinks her name is the style of her underwear...

Everybody looked astonished. Well, it's not everyday someone thinks their name is their kind of panties. Good lord, I could not believe this. I guess most of her memories _were_ with me, but uh, thinking that's your name? A bit twisted.

"No Polka, that's your type of panties. I took 'em off when I first met you."

"I know that."

Then how exactly can you mistake that for your name?

"But my name's also Polka."

Uh, no it really isn't.

"That's my thing, Mikan. Don't let them steal it- your name's Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

I would not let any others call her Polka.

"_I'm_ Mikan?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. And the people we're with are in Alice Academy just like us."

"Nullification."

Huh?

"It's my alice. Yours is fire."

"Okay, so you seem to remember _that_."

"I remember when you had my hair in your hands and you were threatening me."

Uh, not the best memory you'd want. Can't you even act toward that? If I'd threatened you...

"Then why'd you ask if we were in a relationship?"

"I didn't know the reason that you threatened me. I thought maybe you were angry 'cause I rejected you or something."

And you still thought we were in love?!

"I remember jumping on you, releasing my alice."

"Why did you jump on me?"

"I guessed that I was angry at you for not kissing me."

Seriously?!

"N-No, actually, I was endangering you, Polka Dots."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"I'm confused. I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen."

Seriously?!

She put her head on my chest.

"I'm cold."

Huh.

"Natsume, warm me up," she nuzzled her head against me. Hm. I wrapped my arms back around her tightly. She had her hands on my chest, so when she curled them up, I felt it. Her fingertips brushing against me to get into a curling position. Huh. She seems pretty tired.

"Hey Polka, are you alright?"

"Just tired."

"Want to go in your sleeping bag?"

"Sure."

"Okay." I sat down, her still on me. I picked up her sleeping bag and placed it on top of her.

"Natsume, lay down," she said quietly. "It's uncomfortable." My eyes widened a bit, but I laid down nonetheless. I wrapped my right arm that I had been using back around her. I petted her hair, getting stuck in a tiny knot. I brushed my hand through it and continued swaying my hand down, getting back up to the top when I reached the tips of her hair.

"you know, it's better this way. When your hair's down," I told her but found out she was already asleep. Huh. But man, she looked peaceful. I swayed my hand a bit more and then kissed her on the fore head.

"I'd much rather kiss you on the lips, but you're on top of me," I explained.

**me: Yay. Now let's see what the original Mikan thinks about this.**

**Mikan: You suck. Stop putting such perverted things about us.**

**me (shrugs): Hey, I'm just insane about the whole Natsume/Mikan thing.**

**Natsume: I like it.**

**Ruka (dark aura surrounding him): I sure as heck don't~**

**Hotaru: Rate of Natsume f***ing her (shows calculater) 64.8% right now.**

**me: No, I didn't actually calculate that time.**

**Tono: So what's going on here?**

**me: TONO! ED**

**Tsubasa: Hey, man, you don't seem to be talking much in this.**

**Misaka: Definitely.**

**me: Yeah, it just won't come up. A good place to make him into it.**

**Tsubasa: But what happened to 'Shorty' and all.**

**me: Again, no good place to put it.**

**Perskolan: Koko f- you added 'lan'?**

**me: Yup. It's catty.**

**Koko (hair all messed up and shirt half-off): We had a good time. So what happened in the story?**

**Naru: I don't have a good place in this either, do I?**

**me: I'm so sorry, Naru-kun! T0T but anyway-**

**all: Ending Play is out!**

**me: ENERGETIC!**

**you know which three: No.**

**-Ending Play out-**


	7. Chapter 7- The Memories of Ruka

**-Beginning Play-**

**me: For some reason, this seems to be the most liked...**

**Natsume: What happened to Gakuen Alice's Rockstar?**

**me: I DON'T KNOW! T0T**

**Ruka: And I'm guessing Alices vs. Titans isn't getting liked.**

**me (depressed): Five views...**

**Wolfram: What about me and Yuuri? What happened to that story?**

**me: Why are ****you**** here?!**

**Natsume: I guess it's because I was a guest on that story, so he suddenly got included.**

**Hotaru: She does not own Kyo Kara Maou.**

**Mikan: This story has really token a turn...**

**Koko: Haha.**

**Persko: I still can't believe- YOU'RE STILL CALLING ME THAT?!**

**me: 'Course.**

**Tsubasa: This must be hard to fit us all in.**

**Misaka: Yeah. Maybe you should run down on getting new characters each chapter.**

**me: It sucks how nobody reviews, follows, and favorites my stories. (brightens) But the Hotaru person keeps reviewing so thank-you very much. Your picture makes me laugh each time I see it!**

**Tono: Who are you talking about?**

**me: I-I kind of recognize the person from the Hotaru picture they have... I don't know their name.**

**Naru: You don't have room for me, do you?**

**me: I'M SO SORRY, NARU-KUN! T0T**

**Naru: It's fine!**

**Ruka (p***ed): I still can't believe you made Mikan have amnesia...**

**me: Sorry, Ru-pyon. Anyway, are there anymore characters I need?**

**Tono: I don't think so.**

**Tsubasa: Nuh-uh.**

**Mikan: I think you're fine.**

**Persko: Lucki-STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Natsume: I think we're fine.**

**me: THEN WITHOUT FURTHER ADO-**

**unknown: WAIT!**

**me: Huh?**

**(turns out to be Korpi)**

**me: Geh! Korpi?!**

**Korpi: Hi! You haven't worked on Kree in a while, have you?**

**me: What in the world?**

**Natsume: Who's that?**

**Korpi: Um, hello... people I. don't know.**

**me: Yeah, I haven't worked on you in a while, so you wouldn't know. I'm into Gakuen Alice, Kyo Kara Maou, and other animes.**

**Korpi: But Kree's really upset about you losing the story.**

**me (depressed): I bet Neek is too... T-T**

**Korpi: What?**

**me: Oh, nothing! Anyway Korpi, why are you here? You're ****_my_**** character. I ****_do _****own you.**

**Korpi: Oh, well, I've kind of been trying to grab your attention. You haven't been writing Kree anymore, so we're all a little bit... strange.**

**me: Makes no sense. Either way-**

**all: Ending Play is out!**

**me: How can you know what to say?**

**Korpi: I'm ****_your_**** character.**

**me: You're a bit weird.**

**Korpi: Told you so.**

**me: But that was long.**

**-Beginning Play out-**

Hotaru's P.O.V.

Something was obviously strange with Mikan. She had amnesia. How she got it? I don't know. But I knew that Hyuuga had every detail. Mikan was asleep on him though, so I wouldn't ask. Not the right time. Eventually even he fell asleep, and everyone left. Even me.

Mikan's P.O.V.

When I woke up a while later, I felt pretty refreshed, but that didn't count cleanliness, just sleep. Natsume was asleep himself. He looked pretty peaceful. I laid my head back on his chest. A lot of things were happening. Supposedly my name wasn't Polka but Mikan. And supposedly I was best friends with the person in my other memory, and even more surprising, that person was a girl. Supposedly Natsume's relationship with me is complicated, and I am on a trip with all my classmates. How weird.

I felt something slightly brush my back, making me flash my eyes open. I looked. That was... wait, is that a boy or a girl again? Seems he's changed from the time that he watched Natsume take my panties off.

Ruka's P.O.V.

I had seen Sa-er, Mikan on top of Natsume with her eyes closed. I had lightly slid my hand on her back, making her flash her eyes open.

"Mikan?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, I am very confused?" What? "First, are you a boy or a girl because you've changed since the time you watched Natsume taking my panties off."

Wh-A question like this out of the blue?!

"I-I'm a boy."

"Alright."

What was wrong with her?

"Why are you on Natsume, though?"

"Because. He _is_ the only person I clearly remember. Even that bo-er, g-girl that's supposedly my childhood friend is pretty vague."

Th-The only person she remembers?!

"W-Well, Mikan." I could use this sudden am...nesia? for my own use. "I'm actually really close to you myself. Do you remember anything about me?" I cocked my head.

"You were with Natsume when he stole my panties."

_That's_ what you remember?!

"But also..."

Huh? I looked up.

"I remember... a kiss on the cheek." I blushed furiously and immediately looked down.

"Uh, yeah. I kissed you on the cheek. I-It was really nice."

"And you were with Natsume a lot. So yeah, I remember you. You were on the sidelines when he groped me."

HUH?!

"And you protected me when I was about to get hit by a dodge ball," she smiled sincerely and closed her eyes. "Suddenly. It's all coming back to me. You're Ruka Nogi with the animal pheromone alice. You..." She got off Natsume and wrapped her arms around me.

"You were really nice, Ruka-pyon~" she said my name in a sing-song voice making me blush really red. She leaned in, smiling so sincere.

"M-Mikan."

"I like how you call me by my first name. It makes me feel closer to you." My eyes widened. C-Closer? Sh-Does she like me?

"It's much better." She hugged me.

"M-Mikan. Would you..." She looked up, getting off me. "Would you please... lean on _my_ chest like you did Natsume? Can you sleep on me too? C-Can I kiss you like Natsume did? C-Can I mouth you?" I was leaning closer with every question.

"Can _our_ tongues touch? C-Can I... do _anything_ to you?"

"Uh, I-I guess."

R-Really. I leaned on her, making us fall to the ground. I leaned closer, getting my leg a bit deep in _there_.

My lips reached hers, and I leaned in more to deepen the kiss. It wouldn't be light _this_ time. I would maybe even nibble for entrance. I leaned in deeper and deeper, and I dug my leg in there too. I finally licked her lip up and nibbled. She just stared. I licked and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"That feels good." I'm patient, so she was actually able to say that before I started exploring her deep, wet caverns. Natsume would take his chance before it slipped away, but I was a bit different. I licked her tonsil making her gag a bit. I finally took my saliva-covered tongue out as she let hers out into the sun to chase mine. She wrapped it around, and I wrapped back, smirking. I dug my leg deeper again and twisted it in. But of course, she had her bathing suit on. Maaan, she was so pretty. I loved her so much. Just as I was starting to want s**, I was thrown off Mikan. My attacker... Natsume.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: AND THAT'S OUR CLIFF-HANGER! XDDDDDD**

**Korpi: You're quite the leaver, huh?**

**me: Why are you still here?**

**Korpi: I'm the new character. I'll be here for a while.**

**all: HUH?!**

**Mikasa: So you're actually one of the new characters?**

**Wolfram (proudly): I'll be here for a while, too!**

**Natsume: No one cares.**

**Tsubasa: But this is getting random isn't it?**

**Tono: It looks like it.**

**Naru: Yet again, I'm a filler!**

**me: I'm so sorry, Naru-kun T.T**

**Koko: Good s**, Sumire.**

**Per-the-lo: Shu-what kind of name is this?!**

**Mikan: Have we become side characters here?**

**Hotaru: Seems that way.**

**Ruka: Have I been in this play yet?**

**me: Who else do we have? And where's the new character?**

**Korpi: Actually, I fit in for the Ending Play this time.**

**me: Oh. Now who else?**

**Natsume: Don't know.**

**Ruka: I think you're okay.**

**me: Alrightie-**

**all: The Ending Play is out!**

**me: It's getting crazy here, isn't it?**

**Natsume: Yup.**

**-Ending Play out-**


	8. Chapter 8- Eternal Tonsil and Pouncing

**me: Okay, so-**

**Kree: HELLO! XDDDDDD**

**me: It's been taken over by Kree! (mortified)**

**Ruka: What?**

**Hotaru: It is getting on a spiral towards Kree here.**

**Mikan: WHAT IS KREE?! DX**

**me: My story, baka. Yaaay! I'm Hotaru!**

**Hotaru: No, you're not.**

**Tsubasa: Another filling...**

**me: I'm so sorry, Tsubasa-kun! T0T**

**Mikasa: You also added _me_ for no reason.**

**Tono: When are you going to continue with Gakuen Alice characters?**

**Wolfram: You haven't continued my story with Yuuri yet either!**

**Korpi: Then we're alike!**

**Koko (all messed up again): I _really_ like to do certain stuff to Sumire.**

**Per-the-lot (messed up as well): Just stop having us do- what?! what kind of name is this?!**

**Koko: Fire-**

**me: (blush)**

**Koko: -won't stop making us have s****

**me (all depressed): Everyone's using that name against me...**

**Ruka: What's so important about that name?**

**Naru: Everyone has their own special meanings!**

**me: So who's left?**

**Kree: C'mon, don't change the subject 'cause you're embarrassed, _Fire_.**

**me: Shut it.**

**all: Beginning Play is out!**

**me: But are we sure I didn't leave anyone?**

**Koko: Well, us having s** is a filler, but as for that I have no clue.**

**me: I really hope I didn't miss someo-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

**One last thing- haha, good idea Ashely. I don't even remember what happened though, so I don't know why you said that *.***

**Natsume: Idiot.**

**me: STOP HAUNTING ME! T0T**

Natsume's P.O.V.

Ruka was having a make-out session (borrowed the phrase from Ashely XD) when I woke up. I immediately threw him off her. Fury was showing in my eyes like never before. I could not believe him!

"N-Natsume." He was just staring blankly at me, ticking me off even more.

"Don't touch her, you brat!" I yelled at him. He was acting like he did nothing wrong!

"Natsume, uh," he looked to the side. Finally he was seeming to get it. He had touched _my_ girl.

"I-I'm really-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it right?" He jerked his head at me in shock.

"That's what you said. It doesn't change a _thing_."

"N-"

"So what were you doing with her?" I walked up and pulled Mikan by her top. Still looking at Ruka, I leaned in and kissed her. His eyes widened, and I smirked. I closed my eyes, turning to her and deepening the kiss. Her eyes were wide, but not like they usually would. Just staring. I mean, she _does_ have amnesia. They were only slightly wide.

I broke to whisper a "Kiss back" to her.

"Alr-" but before she could finish her word, I got in. I know not to let a chance pass by me. She just stared in wonderment. Tch, I said kiss back! But nonetheless, I continued to explore her deep, wet caverns. I licked her tonsil, making her gag. And since I was just playing with it non-stop, she kept gagging. I finally took one last flip at it and explored other parts. I finally went down to her tongue and licked it. I saw her eyes widen for a split second and going down in sincerity. She liked it. I flipped her tongue, inviting it to join, and it slowly went up. Huh. Either she's smarter when she has amnesia or... well, Ruka taught her that. I just continued though. She was so tasty. She was playing with my tongue. Hah, like two little kids playing around. She got out and suddenly went in _my_ part, making my eyes widen in surprise. She explored _my_ caverns, going all around, making sure to know every detail. She licked my tonsil, making me gag a bit, but she continued to lick it, and lick, non-stop. Huh, She learns.

She rolled it all around but finally got bored and went to explore the rest of my caverns. She went under my tongue to see what it was like. Ruka was still watching, helplessly on the floor. I'm pretty sure that he knew what she was doing. I slid my one hand down into her little p***y. I went into the bottom of her swimsuit and got two fingers in, playing around. I stuck it down the back, getting into her butt. I played a bit with that, feeling around. Then I went back to the p***, and stuck them deeper, making her twinge after a few seconds. I wasn't going too slow, so even though it had been only a few seconds, I was already in about eight centimeters.

But whether it hurt her or not for me to continue going in, she was still feeling my caverns. I stuck my two fingers in deeper and twisted them, making her twinge enough for her to let up a bit. And I continued, smirking. I went deeper, twisting a ton. She let up, eventually getting all the way out, making me able to smirk wider. Still, I went on. When I tried to twist and wasn't able to get deeper, I started pouncing. I went in and slightly out, real fast and hard. I'm not one to let her get used to it first. I felt her squirt even on the first try. I went again, non-stop, making her squirt more each time.

Again and again, I went in and out extremely hard and as fast as I could go which is pretty fast. I _am_ an alice, and I sure as heck wasn't slow. I was pretty much inhuman for hard and fast. Although I hadn't been inhumanly hard yet. But now... I'll start. Finally, I got in extremely, inhumanly possible, hard and inhumanly fast, making her scream and squirt a ton. Heh. This is good. I did it again and again, now non-stop about it. She kept squirting and screaming.

Ruka was obviously upset. He had gotten so upset that he was just staring lifelessly. He was mortified that I was doing this. And he couldn't even pay attention anymore. He was that freaked.

Finally I let up a bit addressing him.

"Ruka." He snapped to his senses, seeing what I was doing. Mikan was panting a bit, tired.

"Wh-"

"Hey, Ruka, I thought we agreed that tonight you'd do some stuff. That's when you'll get to do what I've got to do- sleep with her, pounce her, lick her, all that."

"Uh, yeah sorry. I can get her good, sorry," he looked down. Uh, yeah, he isn't thinking straight. I thrust my fingers out of her and licked them. She fell on top of me, slightly hugging. Huh, did I do it that hard?

"Well, Ruka, everyone else is gathering food. Supposedly, we're going back to the ocean." This is sounding more and more like some weird survival expedition...

"Oh, okay. But uh," he looked at Mikan.

"She has amnesia- we can't blame her actions. She may be a bit scared, I don't know. Sorry for it, alright? How about this," I looked back at him. "We won't blame each other for her actions. If she does something, it won't be on the other, and we won't get into a fight."

Ruka stared for a bit, thinking about it. He was serious. "Alright," he finally said. He knew that it was really against both of us.

"Good."

"But if we're gathering food, uh-"

"Yeah. We're back in death mode."

"Uh, you don't have to put it that way..."

"It's our own death sentence. Let's show those brats at the academy that we can get past all their stupid tricks," I clenched my fist. We'd show them. There was no way that we were going to die from this. Narumi had given us a whole lecture for literally a whole semester. Sure, some was pretty stupid, but we know what to watch out for. We won't die like this.

"Uh, but we've got a Mikan with amnesia." Geh!

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Whelp, that was fun, wasn't it?**

**Ruka: What kind of starter is that?**

**me: Oh come on, I barely remember anything from this chapter.**

**Ruka: Wha-**

**Kree: She forgets easily, and she had only done the ending right?**

**me: Yeah. I had taken a break of sleep.**

**Mikan: Um, exactly what's going on?**

**me: You don't have to worry. It isn't in your mind.**

**Mikan: Huh?!**

**Tsubasa: Well-**

**me: Tsubasa, make your filling unique!**

**Tsubasa: (staring at me like I'm a freak)**

**Mikasa: Well, this really is just becoming a ton of fillers.**

**me: WAAAAAAAAAAH! T0T**

**Tono: You're the one filling stuff...**

**Wolfram: When will you continue my story with Yuuri?!**

**mystery: Don't.**

**me: Huh?**

**Wolfram: What?**

**(Yuuri appears)**

**Yuuri: I still am not having sleep.**

**me: Uh, sorry about that...**

**Korpi: I guess I'm a filler now too.**

**me: Who cares.**

**Korpi: Huh?!**

**me: You're just a side character, who would care about you? You weren't even supposed to be here in the first place.**

**Narumi: Well-**

**Koko (even more messed up than last time): We had some _good_ s**. It was real messy, wasn't it, Sumire?**

**Per-the-po (way more messy than last time and even panting a bit): I can't believe yo- you're calling me a weird name again~?**

**me: Whoa, what'd you do to her?**

**Koko: I wouldn't let up, and I got in real good. She's a bit tired.**

**me: Uh, yeah. She isn't even too upset.**

**Per-lot: Koko, stop f***ing me- I'm tired.**

**Koko: Sorry Sumire, but you're too hard to resist for me.**

**me: Huh. W-Well any other characters? (looks around) (everybody shakes their head)**

**Natsume: Not that I know of. We've even got our new character.**

**me: Hm. So we are absolutely su-**

**Narumi (depressed): I didn't get much...**

**me: I'M SO SORRY, NARU-KUN!**

**all but me and Naru-kun: The Ending Play is out!**

**me: You're doing it without me?!**

**Natsume: Yeah.**

**-Ending Play out-**

**me: WHYYYYYY?!**

**Natsume: Because.**

**me: STOP HAUNTING ME! T0T**


	9. Chapter 9- The Pervert Fish

**me: Man, nobody's giving me a break! *0***

**Natsume: What? People want more?**

**me: Yeah, and also, the person from last chapter was not Ashely but a guest- I mixed them up =_=''**

**Ruka: I can't believe people are liking it.**

**me: Yep. My story's become a three-way that's been confusing people =_='**

**Mikan: Um-**

**me: Anyway, I've been getting fifty reviews-**

**Hotaru: No, you've got 15.**

**me: (irritated) A lot. (back to normal) and it's really making me happy! XD**

**Tsubasa: That's her for you.**

**me (spoiling him kind-of act): Oh, cute little Tsubasa-senpai~**

**Tsubasa: uh...**

**Misaka: He's mine!**

**me: Whatever.**

**Tono: But anyway-**

**Korpin: Why the h*** am I here?**

**me (depressed): it really has been taken over by Kree =_=''**

**Korpi: Oh, hi brother!**

**me: Why couldn't N-er, never mind.**

**Yuuri: Huh?**

**Wolfram: Who cares- get in the bed with me like Koko and Persko were.**

**The Persko (all messy and exhausted but still getting her point out): Now other people are calling me that?! And you put 'the' in front...**

**me: Yeah. Again, going with the flow. Anyway, Wolfram doesn't-**

**Kree: He doesn't know, but ****_'Fire'_****, can you please continue Kree?**

**me: Stop calling me that! T0T it makes me upset (all down in the dumps)**

**Korpi: Instead of acting it out, why don't you just go back?**

**me: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! TOT**

**Korpi: Actually, I do. And I know that you have regrets, despite that going back is dangerous.**

**me: I can't go back. I may even get sucked back in.**

**Mikan: Hey-**

**Koko (all messy and breathing slightly hard): I had a good time with Sumire again today.**

**The Per the Po (finally panting): I ****am**** really tired.**

**me: (finally auto-corrects) Um, supposedly Korpi's words are all gibberish...**

**Natsume: Are we missing-**

**Mikan: WHY CAN'T I TALK?! T0T**

**me: Huh? Uh, what do you need, Mikan?**

**Mikan: I've been trying to talk!**

**me: Y-Yeah, you can right now.**

**Mikan: Can you please tell me what's going on?**

**me: Oh, it's Amne-Mikan!**

**Natsume: I've been thinking- this amnesia thing is going on pretty long. Are you ever going to restore her memories?**

**Hotaru: You better.**

**Ruka: She thinks I'm a girl... T-T**

**me: I want to, but I don't know how she'll remember it all T-T**

**Korpin: What the h*** is this?!**

**me: Be quiet, Korpin- you suck!**

**Korpin: Huh?**

**me (all depressed): Next Neek is going to be hiding around, and Kayson's going to make this all serious T-T**

**Kree: Actually, you've got more characters, and thus, we have time before Kayson arrives.**

**me: I WILL NOT ALLOW KAYSON TO RUIN OUR ENDING AND BEGINNING PLAYS! (water crashes behind me)**

**Ruka: Uh, isn't that a bit overboard?**

**Natsume: Definitely.**

**Tono: Anybody else?**

**Naru: I'm here~!**

**me: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Naru-kun! I'll let you have s** with Yuka-san to make up for it!**

**Naru: Oh really? I'll look forward to it!**

**me (glowing eyes): Yuka ****_will_**** be the next new character~**

**(all freaked)**

**Natsume: She's pissed...**

**Ruka: Uh-huh...**

**me (normal): Now who else?**

**Natsume: Uh, aren't we done?**

**me: I have no clue T-T**

**Natsume: Let's say we're done.**

**me: Alright, and how bout you and Mikan have some good s****

**Mikan: What?**

**Natsume (rubbing his hands together): I can't wait for that~**

**me: Alright then-**

**all: Beginning Play is out! (Natsume doing it perverted; Ruka doing disgusted; Hotaru bored as usual; Per-the-lot doing it catty aka snobby; Koko, usual; Mikan confused; Naru, usual feminine attitude; Kree and Korpi normal, in other words happy; Korpin doing it irritated; whoever else)**

**(Natsume starts f-ing Mikan in another room)**

**me: You know the thing, Korpin?**

**Korpin: I ****_am_**** your character.**

**me: Then, Ruka, Per-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

**One last thing, please look at Alices vs. Titans- it's only got six views! T^T**

Ruka's P.O.V.

I had just promised Natsume that we wouldn't get mad at each other if Mikan did some stuff to the other. I hope I wasn't going to regret it later...

But anyway, when we caught up with the others... Well, one, Natsume had to carry Mikan. Two was that they had gotten all the food we needed. Three, two of our boats were destroyed. Fourth... Hotaru was glaring at the two of us when we came down. Obviously for different reasons. But uh, back to the boats...

"What are we going to do?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I recommend that we make new ones," Hotaru suggested, uh, glaring at me and Natsume.

"Why are you carrying her, Natsume-kun?!" Shouda-san complained.

"Be quiet. She's tired, so I'm carrying her," he explained to her. I looked to the left. It was 'cause Natsume... was uh, d-doing certain uh, h-he was-

Some puke bubbled up, but I was able to get it back down. Just ignore it, alright? Natsume was being extremely perverted. We'll leave it at that.

"Mnn," Mikan stirred. Both me, Natsume, and other people looked.

"You awake, Polka?"

"Stop calling me that," she complained lightly. All our eyes widened. She knew everything?

"M-Mikan, who's your best friend?!" I asked frantically. She opened her eyes in kind of a pissed mood- she wasn't too happy.

"It's Hotaru. Why are you asking that, Ruka-pyon?"

"Sh-She's alive!" I kind of whispered.

"Huh?" Yeah, uh, spur of the moment there, sorry.

"I can't believe it."

"What are you talking about, Ruka-pyon?"

"Hey, Polka, do you remember what's happened today?"

"Huh? Uh. I-I think..." Mikan closed her eyes. Ahhh~ I can say Mikan now~

Mikan's P.O.V.

Ruka was acting like I had finally risen from the dead. Strange. Natsume had thrown a question at me though, and it took me a bit to remember. I closed my eyes to think.

"I think that... I-I fell off the cliff?"

"That's right," he agreed.

"Uh, then I... um..." I... remembered some kind of...

"I-I was hugging you?!" I said eyes still closed. "Oh wait, before that I sat up, questionably. Then... uh, I was confused? L-Lips touching?" my eyes opened. Finally I remembered. I had French-kissed, and I mean French-kissed, Ruka-pyon AND Natsume. I had asked if we were in a relationship. I thought Ruka-pyon was a girl while Hotaru was a boy. Tsubasa-senpai had lifted me up, but I whined until he let me down. Then I had run right up to Natsume. Natsume had... g-got his fingers... i-in my... w-well down _there_. Then... I had also laid my head on Natsume's bare chest, and Ruka-pyon had gotten down _there_ with his leg. I had said it felt good how Ruka was nibbling and licking my lips. He had licked my tonsil, making me gag a bit. I had chased his tongue down when he got it out. Natsume had pushed Ruka off me, and he had stuck his tongue in. He played with my tonsil for a while, making me gag non-stop. Me and Natsume's tongues had played a bit, and I had wandered into _his_ mouth. I played with _his_ tonsil. And non-stop at that. Since it was a reflex, he even gagged a bit. That was when he had got down _there_. He had went into my butt and then back to start pouncing. A wet substance had leaked out eventually when he started going past human abilities.

"Oh my gosh," I said lightly. "What's... What's wrong with you?!" I jumped off. "You stuck your hands in me!"

"Polka, you seemed to like it pretty much."

"What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!"

Natsume's P.O.V.

Mikan had suddenly jumped off me and started yelling. She was neglecting Ruka though.

"I'm only eleven!" she screamed.

"So what?! You still liked it and even copied me!" I screamed back.

"I-" Suddenly I saw some weird fish and immediately stuck it in her throat. [I told you that he'd be shoving things down her throat, didn't I? XDDDD] I wasn't thinking.

"Mmn! Elgh~!" she stuck her tongue out revealing a fish hanging on her tongue. She started to cry in the same position: eyes wide, tongue sticking out. The fish wouldn't let go.

Fish's P.O.V.

I was picked up, and trusted into a damp place. At first I wanted to leave, so I bit down. A second after I did, I found out how damp it was. And the thing I was biting on was pretty tasty, so I held on. It was hard to breathe though, so I started to flap up, trying to get back in.

Natsume's P.O.V.

The strange fish had started flapping up and finally got back in Mikan's throat. It let go of her tongue but in the process, went down her throat, making her choke.

"Mikan!" I tried to massage the fish back up, but it was flapping. I was only making it worse. I let go, and she gulped it down. Then I realized. Mikan's mouth and tongue _had_ been pretty delicious- that fish must've thought she was tasty. Ugh, if I had known that, I swear I would've fried it. I'm going to guess that fish was a pervert fish. New kind for Narumi to lecture about.

"Stupid pervert fish." When the fish had gotten down into her stomach, she grabbed her throat coughing.

Mikan's P.O.V.

Despite the gurgling of my stomach from the tiny fish going down, full in size, I grabbed my throat coughing. I felt horrible.

"Are you alright, Polka?"

"N-No," I croaked.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Hotaru walked up to us. Oh, they were making two more boats weren't they? I noticed the broken boats and newly fashioned ones.

"A ton," I rasped.

"What did you do, Hyuuga?"

"Egh," he flinched. "I-I kind of... shoved a Pervert Fish down her throat."

"A _Pervert_ Fish?"

"Yeah. It was stickin to her 'cause she was so good," he growled. Hotaru raised and eyebrow.

"It went down her throat, so she's..." he faced me. The gurgling in my stomach was still there, but I was finally starting to grasp my breath.

"So you stuck a fish-"

"_Pervert_ fish," he corrected her. She looked annoyed slightly.

"Yes, the _pervert_ fish. You stuck a _pervert_ fish down her throat, and it was stuck in her throat. You were probably trying to get it back up, but you realized it was useless. Eventually, you let go, and it slid down her throat. Now-" she looked at me, "Your stomach probably doesn't feel good." I was still gasping as I answered.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I suppose you should take a break," Hotaru suggested.

"Yeah," Natsume agreed. They helped me sit down, and exhausted as I was, I could not help but lean on Natsume who sat next to me. I was too exhausted to resist. Eventually, I even found myself being dragged into the corners of sleep.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Fan the Fiction.**

**Ruka: That was random.**

**Koko (even more messy and panting): Cum got out of the two of us.**

**Per-the-po (even more exhausted than Koko): D-Don't tell them that**

**me: Hmmm...**

**Kree and Korpi: What's cum?**

**me: Uh... You... Yeah, I was cursed with knowing- I'm not going to let my characters be cursed with that as well.**

**Natsume: When am I going to make Polka cum?**

**Mikan: Huh?!**

**Hotaru: When am I going to make Ruka cum?**

**Ruka: What?!**

**me: Can we just stop the whole 'cum' thing?! Anyway-**

**(Naru and Yuka in the background, having sex and laughing)**

**me: (silent) (everybody else staring) Urgh. Let's go somewhere else.**

**Tsubasa: Yeah, it's mortifying to see your old teacher f-ing someone...**

**Tono: I don't have anyone to do that with... and Natsume is glaring at me- I can't have Mikan =u='**

**Mikasa: Anyway-**

**Mochou: What the h*** is this place?**

**me: Our new character**

**Wolfram: Are you _ever_ going to continue my story with Yuuri?**

**Yuuri: Please don't- I can't have any sleep whether I'm here or wherever.**

**me: Sorry, Yuuri.**

**Gunther: Heika~!**

**me: Wah! Why is there another new character?!**

**Gunther: Oh hello. I was supposed to fill in for the next Beginning Play, but I couldn't wait!**

**me: Then just stay there! Don't join the Ending Play!**

**Mochou: What the h*** is this place?!**

**Natsume: It's a-**

**me: (sighs) so who's left?**

**Kree: _Fire_-**

**me: (blush)**

**Kree: Why are you doing the Ending Play before you're done with the chapter?**

**me: I'll do it later, alright?**

**Korpin: Man, you suck.**

**me: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!**

**Korpin: Wha- hey, I don't suck!**

**me: You're the little brat in my story! Of course, you'd suck!**

**Korpin: Geh!**

**Korpi: Don't insult my brother!**

**me: Urgh... I'm so annoyed with all the different characters joining here. But anyway again-**

**all except Gunther****: Ending Play is out!**

**me:****Anyway, though, the amnesia ending just came to me when Natsume was pounding her EP**

**Mikan: Why~~~?**

**me: 'Cause. Anyway, hope you liked it! :P**

**Gunther: Wait, what was-**

**-Ending Play out-**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1- Beginning Play

**-Beginning Play out-**

**One last thing: um, guest, I don't know.**

**Kree: You don't even know why they said that.**

**me: Stop haunting me! T0T (runs away)**

**Natsume: I thought I was supposed to be the one haunting her.**

**Kree: Sorry, I need to get her to finish my story.**

**Natsume: Hm.**

**Ruka: Uh, it seems like you three are the only characters here...**

**me: I know, right? It's so empty!**

**Hotaru: That's not what he means. Anyway Ruka, let's do what KoKo's been doing to-**

**me: Enough s** already! No more!**

**KoKo (all ruffled): Wha?**

**Perlot: F-Fina- Seriously?! You call me Perlot?!**

**me: (shrugs) the flow**

**Tsubasa: I wonder what's gonna happen next.**

**me: I don't know that, but I do know that everyone's been waiting for my update~ lllD I feel so awcnoleged (acknowledged) with my bad spelling and... I feel much more special here than wattpad. You guys review and follow and even favorite my stories TUT**

**Gunther: Heika, would you like-**

**me: (punches Gunther into the sky) Get out of here, idiot**

**Mikasa: That was a bit cruel wasn't it...?**

**me: I'm a bit annoyed. Don't know why. Er actually, I think it's because of my (bleeped 'cause I know how people get grossed out when I tell people things like that)**

**Korpin: You really _do_ need to stop telling people that kind of stuff. You told Shaun that you only had a _bra and underwear_.**

**me: (shrugs) So?**

**Korpi: It's inappropriate.**

**Tono: Did this become a lecture?**

**Naru: Oh, I'm great at- (gets punched into the sky by Natsume)**

**me: What exactly is so big about saying what you have on? It's not like I'm giving a clear picture!**

**Kree: Still-**

**(shuffling that only me and Kree hear)**

**me: (gasps turning around) It's Neek! My all-time favorite character in Kree! (eyes sparkle)**

**(shadow in the ceiling quietly asks 'can I have food?')**

**me: Of course, Neek! (pulls a whole buffet out of no where and brings it to the shadow who gobbles it all up)**

**Yuka: I haven't talked yet have I? Even though I'm now a character here.**

**me: ... (just staring blankly at Yuka)**

**Mouchou: Hey- ugh, can't you even spell my name right? Dll{**

**me: Sorry, I think I've seen different spellings.**

**Mikan: Is it weird that the main character is talking _LAST?_**

**me: What can I say? I leave the best for the last.**

**Mikan: Are you done with all the-**

**Wolfram (all ruffled): We just came back from a s** session!**

**me: New rule now. No s****

**Wolfram and Koko: What?!**

**Yuuri and Per: Yes!**

**me: I'm watching Master Chef now. No, I do not own it. Can we start deleting characters though? And I want to write more on Alices vs. Titans T^T I also just realized that this is supposed to be the story by now... Either way, fans who read my stories~ lllD , you will have to wait cuz I got two stories that people are requesting updates for, _SOVA_ (aka this story) and _Wolfram, Yuuri's Stalker of Love!_ *~* Check them out if you know the story, and if you like my fanfics, but DON'T know Kyo Kara Maou, watch or read it and join in! I still don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyo Kara Maou, and I never will.**

**Kree: That was a weird ending-**

**me: Be quiet! T0T**

**All: Ending Play is out!**

**me: For a while.**

**Mikan: Wait we-**

**-Story Out-**

**(world a white space)**

**All: Huuuuh?!**

**me: B-Beginning play only!**

**Shoop~**

**(world comes back together)**

**me: Whew. This story was almost dead.**

**Natsume: And WE'RE all in it**

**me: Other people would do fanfics- it's not like you'd disappear**

**Kree: I think your grammar is starting to get bad.**

**me: Oh, be quiet! I'm not sure if I put periods on the other Plays! T0T Anyway, I'll update later- I need to-**

**Kree: She's leaving for reasons we won't explain.**

**me: Hey! D:**

**Korpin: We're not letting you say that for the life of us.**

**me: Tch. I don't see what's so wrong with explaining your leave**

**-Beginning Play out (or something like that. I gotta go (bleeped by Kree characters)-**

**me: See?! This is why I like Neek!**

**Kree, Korpi, Korpin (aka, the people who bleeped my explanation) : Who cares**

**me: And I just realized something. Guest, it's just because my computer hasn't been working lately. I'm also on wattpad that SUCKS! I'm not appreciated there! T0T If anyone's interested in my original stories, please go on it and search NATSUMESPOLKAGIRL Q.Q Also, so the guest knows my answer, I'm posting this as part of Chapter 10 but not all. There will be 2 parts to this chapter... Hopefully.**

**Kree: You never PLAN your stories.**

**me: Stop haunting me! TOT**

**Kree: We'll haunt you until you continue our story.**

**me: I don't know where it is! TOT**

Natsume's P.O.V.

Mikan was sleeping on me, so I couldn't help the class. Not like I was going to.

"I suppose I can't get up," I told Imai. She had her annoyed face on like I did. The only other expression you'll see from us.


End file.
